Viva la famille
by Pesadilla-intima
Summary: De grand changement sont au rendez-vous à Las Noches! Une sorte de suite pour Privaron love
1. Chapter 1

**Dans la salle de réunion **

« C'est très inquiètent. » Comme Barragan disait cela, tout les membres de l'Espada se mette à regardaient l'Octava. En effet, Szayel était en train de sourire. Mais pas sont sourire moqueur habituel, mais un vrai sourire, du genre doux, chaleureux, plein d'innocence. Lorsqu'Aizen le regarda à son tour, il remarqua une étrange de marque sur son uniforme. « Je crois que l'un de nos de sadique de service a passé une nuit des les plus radieuse de sa vie. » s'exclama Aizen. « Pourquoi dite-vous sa, Aizen-sama ? » demanda la Trescera. « Mais à cause du rouge à lèvre qui fait contraste avec le blanc de son uniforme. » Comme Aizen disait cela, toute l'Espada se mis à regarder l'uniforme du scientifique de Las Noches et voyait en effet une trace de rouge à lèvre violet. « Il n'existe qu'une seule femme dans tout le Hueco Mondo qui met ce genre de rouge à lèvre ! » Disait Nnoitora.

* * *

**Dans la salle de poker des Privaron **

« Hé ! Dordonii ! T'aurais pas un as, par hasard? » Dordonii regarda sa main, il avait un as. « Nan! Pioche! » Aura, très contrarier par sa –malchance- piocha l'avant-dernière carte. Les quatre dernier Privaron

(Dordonii, Cirucci, Gantenbain et Aura) avait pris l'habitude de faire une

partie de poker depuis leur dépouillage de rang. Mais bon, Dordonii trichait comme pas 2, Cirucci était certaine que lorsque Dordonii se baissait sous la table, c'était pour regarder sous sa jupe (et elle n'avait pas tort), Gantenbain jouer très mal et Aura faisait un carnage si elle découvrait que Dordonii trichait. « Hé ! Gantenbain ! T'as pas une dame ? » Demanda Cirucci. « Non ! Pioche aussi ! » Cirucci piocha la dernière carte et paru très en colère. « Putain Dordonii ! T'as encore triché comme un prêtre lors d'une messe ! » Cria-t-elle. « Hein ! Pourquoi, il a mon as ce petit enculé ? » Demanda Aura. « Ouaip, comme ni moi, ni Gantenbain ne l'avons sa ne peut être que lui !! » Répondit Cirucci. « SALE CONNARD ! TU TRICHE DE PLUS EN PLUS MAL DORDONII » Comme Aura disait çà, elle sauta sur Dordonii pour le rouer de coup lorsqu'Aizen entra dans la pièce. L'élite des Tres Cifra se mit au garde à vous devant le seigneur de Las Noches. « Cher Privaron ; commença Aizen ; j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncez ! » A cet instant le suspense était à son comble. « Vous pourrez, non, vous devrez vous investir dans les affaire politique de as Noches ! Ce qui veut dire participer au réunion d'Espada ! » En effet, c'était une grande nouvelle, surtout pour un Privaron.


	2. Chapter 2

Ici Arrancar-angélique, je tiens à vous signaler que ce chapitre contient des termes sexuels, mais rien de graphique ! Au, et à propos d'Aura, je dois vous signaler que la pauvre souffre d'une double facette de la personnalité. C'est-à-dire, elle a une facette plus rapproché de celle de sa sœur à par qu'elle n'est pas du tout sadique mais beaucoup plus surexciter, et une autre facette qui est d'une politesse à vous glacez le sang, incroyablement calme et sadique. Et son zempakouto (pardon pour l'orthographe) est un type kido, c'est un bouclier avec une lame à l'extrémité, elle a aussi le pouvoir d'effrayé n'importe qui et n'importe quoi à sa guise, et sa peut aller jusqu'à la mort ou la perte de raison ! C'est bon, sa y est, vous pouvez lire, mais vous verrez jusqu'où c'était important !

**Dans la chambre de Szayel **

« Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi aujourd'hui ? » Les paroles de Szayel étaient assez perverses à ce moment. Il faut dire qu'il avers Cirucci Thunderwitch prête à s'offrir à lui, sur sont lit vêtu de sou vêtement **très **léger ! « C'est drôle, moi aussi ! C'est surement parce que j'ai relus la lettre* que tu m'avais envoyé ! » Lui répondit-elle d'un ton un peu moqueur. « Se serait une explication. » Comme il disait sa, il avancer prés du lit quand on frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. « Excuser-moi Szayel-Aporro Grantz-sama, mais je dois signaler à tout les Espada que les Privaron participeront à toute les réunions à partir de ce jour… » La voit de la –jeune- arrancar faiblissait comme elle voyait la scène. « Et merde, Maria, tu peu pas attendre qu'on te dise d'entrer ! » « Tu la connais Cirucci ? » « Ouaip, c'est l'ancienne fractionne de ma sœur ! » « Qui, d'ailleurs, était justement en train de l'accompagner, son ancienne fractionne. » Quand Cirucci entendit ces mots, elle gela sur place. Aura était juste à côté de Maria. Et de, toute évidence, elle passait à son étape d'aristocrate sadique. « Je sens que nos rapport ne vont plus être aussi bon que d'habitude ma très chère sœur ! » Comme Aura dis sa, Cirucci perdit connaissance. ___________________________________________________

*Lire ma première histoire Privaron love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dans le rêve de Cirucci**

Cirucci voit une petite fille qui est au milieu de cadavres pleurant sur le corps d'une femme. Un homme avance de manière menaçante vers la petite fille. Cirucci court la protéger. Elle arrive, mais l'homme et la petite fille on disparu pour laissait place à une Aura souriante et brandissant une scie électrique. « Cirucci, je t'en supplie réveille toi ! »

**Dans le monde réel**

Cirucci se réveilla en sueur. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi la plupart des arrancar mouraient après qu'Aura utilise cette faculté. La voir version psychopathe est des plus traumatisant. « J'ai eu très peur pour toi Cirucci. » Cirucci regarda Szayel de manière rassurante pour le calmé. Le pauvre a du veiller toute la nuit car il avait des cerne aux yeux. « Oh j't'en pris Cirusiste, pardonne moi ! Tu sais bien que ma seconde facette de personnalité ne t'aime pas vraiment ! » « Oui je sais Aura. Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur, je t'en veux pas. » Aura avait l'air très rassuré après ces mot. « Au fait, y a pas une réunion aujourd'hui ? » Comme Aura disait cela, tous 3 commencer à se préparé pour la réunion.

**Dans la salle de réunion **

Les 3 membres manquant arrivèrent en retard d'une demi-heure, et Aizen avait l'air acers mécontent de ce léger retard. « Dite moi, vous 3, c'est quoi ce foutage de gueule ? » « C'est ma faculté croquemitaine Aizen-sama. » Comme Aura disait cela, Dordonii éclata de rire. « Mais ouaip Aura, mais ouaip. » « La ferme Don-connerie !!!! » Et c'était repartit pour un fight entre Aura et Dordonii. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Dans la salle de réunion, après la bagarre entre Aura et Don-connerie (C'est Dordonii, c'est quoi ce nom qui sonne comme un mafioso qui à un cerveau même pas plus gros qu'un pois-chiche !!!) **

Après avoir réussie, au péril de leur vie, à séparer Aura et Dordonii, la réunion pouvait reprendre. « Bien maintenant que cette parenthèse est close, nous pouvons reprendre cette réunion. » Quand Aizen termine sa phrase, toute l'Espada lève la main. « Bien, honneur au dame, qu'elle est votre question Harribel ? » « Pourquoi laisser les Privaron participer au réunion, Aizen-sama ? Ils sont plus faible que nous et ne servent plus à rien. » « Hé ! La ferme, double-airbag, ou je te montre pourquoi presque tous le monde crève après que j'utilise ma technique Coco !! » « C'est quoi cette connerie ? T'aurais pas oublié le noix avant coco ? » « Coco c'est la traduction de croquemitaine en espagnole ! (Je vous le jure, j'ai fais la traduction français espagnole) Mais comme Don-connerie … » « C'est Dordonii !!» « C'est la même chose !!!! » « Stop !!!!!!!! » Tous le monde dans la salle à fermé sa gueule lorsqu'Aizen a crié au désespoir. « Pour répondre à votre question Trescera, c'est pour que les Privaron me fasse un conte rendue sur tous ce qui se passe à Tres Ciffras, que Cirucci m'aide sur le point de vue stratégie, qu'Aura reprenne son poste d'interrogateur en chef, que Gaintemben entraine les nouvelle recrue aux art-martiaux, et que Dordonii me lâche la grappe. » Tous les Privaron (à pars Dordonii) étaient aux anges. Gaintemben allait servirent d'exemple pour la jeunesses arrancars, Cirucci allait pouvoir retravailler son art de la stratégie, Dordonii chialer dans son coin, et imaginer toute sorte de torture qui aller lui servir pour ses interrogatoire (on parle de la facette sadique, dac' ?). « Bien. Sacher que les Privaron pourront avoir des Fraccion du nom Asistente. La réunion est terminée. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Dans la chambre d'Aura et de Cirucci**

« Cirucci! Cirucci! Cirucci! **P-P-Pennywise** est ici! Me laisse pas dans cette chambre avec cette chose! » Cirucci à accouru quand elle a entendu sa petite sœur crier comme le jour de sa mort. Cirucci savait jusqu'ou **Pennywise **lavait traumatisé.

**Pennywise**, un clown tueur psychopathe, qui avait torturé et tué Aura avant de sans prendre à Cirucci, avait réussi à les marqué, elle et Aura, même après leur morts. ( Et elles sont mortes depuis les années 1850) Mais Cirucci c'était mieux repris qu'Aura, car elle voulait l'aidé à oublier ce qui c'était passer ce jour là.

« C'est bon, Aura. Calme toi, il n'y a personne dans cette chambre. Juste toi, moi, et Muerte. »

Ha~. Muerte, un brave chien noir, la couleur de cheveux d'Aura, dont l'œil droit est violet, comme Aura et Cirucci, et l'œil gauche rouge, trouver par les 2 sœur dans le monde des humains. Aura adore ce chien car, grâce à lui, Dordonii était largement moins chiant que lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'Espada.

« Je sais qu'il n'y a que toi, moi, et Muerte. Mais cette sale gueule de clown ma traumatisé à vie… Voir à mort. » « Toujours un si grand sens de l'humour. » « Aura-sama!!! Vous allez bien?! »

« C'est bon Maria. Ta les cheveux qui sont plus vert que bleu. Et la peau plus bleu que vert. Ainsi que les rouge au lieu d'être jaune. T'es pas malade j'espère? » « Non, mais Aizen-sama désire vous voir pour que Cirucci-sama est son asistente. »

**Dans la salle des naissances (à l'ancienne)**

« Bien. Mes chères amis, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un Thunderwitche va encore enrichir nos rang. » « C'est qui cette fois? Un petit neveu qui est con comme pas 2 j'paris. » Aura n'avait pas le temps de rire qu'elle était en train de se faire tiré les oreilles par… « MAMAN!!!!!!!!!! QUESQUE TU FOUS ICI?!!!!!!! » « Je suis l'asistente de ta sœur, voilas ce que je fous ici, ma fille!! » « _Dieu, qu'elle est chaude. Je crois que je suis amoureux de la mère d'Aura. Le hasard à vraiment une drôle de logique_ » Dordonii tombas dans les pommes après avoir compris jusqu'où le destin peut-être sadique. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aura se sentait mal depuis que sa mère était arrivait à Las Noches. C'est vrai à cause d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans recevoir une réflexion. Elle ne pouvait plus mettre son penta court avec son débardeur et ses sandales sans que sa mère ne lui dise que c'est indécent. Toujours elle et jamais Cirucci. D'ailleurs, Cirucci avait l'air malade. Elle vomissait souvent, avait mal à l'estomac, se plaignait de mot de tête, était super fatiguée, et, pour couronner le tout, avait de terrible saute d'humeurs. Mais le pire, c'était qu'Aura n'avait eu personne à torturé pour contenir son côté sadique.

_« Tu sais, qu'à cette allure, notre mère nous quittera à jamais. » _« Ho, la ferme. Et puis c'est **ma **mère, pas la tienne! » _« Au contraire. Tu es moi, et je suis toi. Nous somme un seul et même être. »_ « Arrête de dire des connerie! **Je **suis moi et **tu **es toi! Nous somme 2 être différent dans le même corps! » _« Continus de croire à cette espoir futile, et très vite il se brisera. » _« Ferme ta putain de gueule ou je te jure que je demande à Szayel de crée une machine capable de t'extraire de ce corps une bonne fois pour toute. » « Mais à qui parles-tu ma fille? » Aura se tourna vers la voix et failli exploser de rage lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de la personne qui était le sujet de son conflit intérieur, sa mère.

« À la putain de saloperie que t'es en train de foutre en rogne après moi! » « Parle moi autrement, n'oublie pas que je suis ta mère! » « T'en mieux que tu sois persuadé que tu es ma mère, car pour moi tu n'es qu'une étrangère qui tente dictait mes geste et sa, ça me fous en pétard!!!! » Aura ne comprenait se qui se passer lorsque sa mère la gifla. « Hein. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu ne sais toujours pas comment réagir face à tes propres gosses. » Aura sorti de la chambre après avoir dis ses mots pour le moins blessant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dordonii sa balada dans les couloirs de Tres Ciffra en sifflotant, quand il entendit des sanglots. Il se dirigea vers ses mêmes sanglots et vit qu'il s'agissait de l'arrancar de sont cœur.

« Puis-je savoir se qui vous fait autant pleuré? » « Une dispute avec ma fille cadette. Mais puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur? » « Alessandro Dordonii Del Socachio, pour vous servir me lady. Et vous? » « Daniela Thunderwitch. » « Et bien sachez que dorénavant je serai à votre service. » Le plus étrange dans tous cela, c'est que le visage de Daniela c'est illuminé après cette rencontre.

Après sa dispute avec sa mère, Aura est retourné dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur. La première chose qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre était Cirucci, allongée sur le lit et tenant son ventre de manière bien serré.

« Ça toujours mal, siste? » « D'après toi?! » « Oui, ça fait toujours mal. C'est peut-être les règle douloureuse? » « Depuis 2 semaines? Laisse moi rire. » « Peut-être que… » « Peut-être que quoi. » « État de grossesse? » « T'as pas mieux comme théorie?!!! » « Ma foi, t'as tout les symptômes! » « Tu veux pas allé cherché un test de grossesse dans le monde des humains, non plus? » « Pas la peine, y a 2 semaines j'ai fait un pari avec Apache, Mila-Rose et Sun-Sun que je devais ramené 30 test de grossesse du monde des humains sans me faire repéré. » « Et tu les à encore? » « Ouiap. » « File m'en un s'il te plait. » « Ok. » Une demie heure plus tard, Cirucci sorti des toilettes très pâle, encore plus pâle qu'Ulquiorra. « Laisse moi deviné, le test est positive, c'est sa? » « Non, tu crois? » « Reste plus qu'à l'annoncé à Szayel en douceur. »

A/N: Ouille, dite moi s'il faut que j'arrête les connerie avec Aura, dac'.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre qui connecte l'histoire avec une autre. Je suis obligé de faire comme ça pour continuer l'autre histoire.

C'est tout, bonne lecture!

**Lancer le Chapitre!!!!!**

Pendant toute la réunion entre Espada et Privaron, Luppie n'arrêta pas de regarder Aura. À la fin de réunion, il alla la voir. « Aura, tu as dus remarquer que je t'observer pendant toute la réunion. » « Ouaip. D'ailleurs, j'me demander si je ne devais pas utiliser mon regard de l'épouvante! » « Attend un peu avant de me menacer, je veux te demandé un peu d'aide. » « Un peu d'aide pour? » « Vois-tu, Aura, moi et Sun-Sun nous sommes ensemble depuis 5 mois. » « Et? » « Et il se trouve qu'il y a 2 semaines elle est venu me voir pour me dire qu'elle est enceinte » « AH!! Ben sa explique le pari des tests de grossesse. J'croyais que c'était pour cette putain de Mila-Rose. » « Quai pari de test de grossesse?! » « J't'expliquerais plus tard. » « Et donc… » « Et donc vous avez découvert que Cirucci est enceinte, et plutôt que d'aller menacer Szayel, vous avez préféré venir me voir. » « Oui! Mais comment t'as compris!! » « P'tite faculté de famille. Et puis vous avez bien fait d'être venus me voir au lieu d'aller menacer le cadet des Grantz. » « Pourquoi? » « Cirucci ne lui a encore rien dis de son état. »

**Mais pendant ce temps, dans le laboratoire de Szayel**

Cirucci vis Szayel penchait sur des dossiers. Elle savait qu'il détestait être déranger dans ses recherche, mais c'était capitale qu'elle lui annonce son état.

« Szayel? » « Excuse-moi Cirucci, mais tu sais que je n'apprécie pas qu'on vienne me déranger pendant que je travaille sur mes recherche. » Le ton de Szayel était dur et sec. « Mais… c'est assez… important. » Szayel se leva et la regarda de haut, avec un aspect des plus intimident. « Tu trembles Cirucci. Aurais-tu peur? » Il lui dit ses mots à son oreille de telle manière, qu'elle frissonna. « Je… Je dois te dire quelque chose… d'important. » « Et cette chose pourrait me faire avoir un comportement imprévisible? » Comme il lui disait sa, il lui saisit les hanches, et l'allongea sur le bureau où il a travaillait la veille. « S'il-te plait Szayel, je ne plaisante pas. » « Dans se cas, dit moi se qui ne vas pas. » Après ses mots, il commença une longue série de baisé, et à soulever sa robe (jupe?). « Je-Je… » « Dit le moi. » « Je-Je ni arrive pas. » « Dit-le-moi! » « Je-Je… » « Alors, parle!! » « Je suis enceinte!!!!!! » Szayel se gela à ses mots et s'éloigna. « Tu-Tu es enceinte. Mais depuis combien de temps? » « 3, voir 4 semaine. » « Quand je pense que je suis chargé de dire à Aizen si il se passe ce genre de chose! Et puis, il tolère bien qu'il y est des couple, alors pourquoi pas des enfants! » « Du calme Szayel on trouvera une solution. » « Ou on attend que ta sœur fasse signer une pétition pour que les arrancars puisse avoir des enfants »

A/N: est-ce que le comportement de Szayel aller? Et je veux des commentaires sur ce chapitre d'accord.

Et l'autre histoire avec laquelle se mêle celle la est « Prudence pour notre future ».


	8. La série de plan Foireux

La demande d'aide de Luppie fut un vrai succès. Enfin au début. Luppie et Sun-Sun était loin de se doutaient qu'Aura pouvait avoir des plan foireux à des degrés aussi élever.

Le premier plan foireux qu'elle avait en tête, c'était de faire chanté Aizen; puis de faire un coup d'état en faveur de Barragan; après (preuve de son amour pour les séries B douteuse) d'extraire les embryons du corps de leur mère, puis de les congeler et les remettre dans l'ovaire de leur mère une fois que le sujet des grossesses d'arrancar ne serait plus tabous; et, enfin, le plan qui gagne la première place de la connerie, c'était que Sun-Sun et Cirucci se prostitue pour Aizen afin qu'il croie qu'elles était tomber enceinte de lui.

Pour le dernier plan, se fut Szayel qui la remis à sa place en la poursuivant dans toute Las Noches armées de son zempakouto et la menacent de la mettre sur une table d'autopsie si elle reproposée un plan qui faisait des allusions au fait que Cirucci était une putain.

« Tu sais Szayel, t'avais pas à me poursuivre comme ça dans toute Las Noches pour essayer de me mettre sur une table d'autopsie. » « Au contraire, vue que moi et Cirucci avions attendu 1 an avants de coucher ensemble pour la première fois, et qu'elle était encore vierge à ce moment là. »Il y avait une pointe de colère dans la voix de Szayel comme il disait ça. « J'ai du mal à croire que tes plan peuvent être aussi foireux! Combien on réussi jusqu'à présent? » Demanda Luppie, encore en état de choc après avoir vue toute l'étendu de la connerie d'Aura. « Tous ces plans on réussi. » « Tu te fous de moi Cirucci? » « Non, mon cher Luppie. Et maintenant ferme-la, je crois que j'ai un plan qui pourrait réussir si on le fait, façon commando. » « Et quelle genre de plan, mon ange parmi les mésanges. » « Garde ce compliment pour nos séance de sport nocturne, d'accord mon petit Hannibal Lecter à moi. Je penser à faire une pétition. » « Une quoi? » « Une pétition, petite sœur, une pétition. » « Ouaip, je pourrais obtenir les signatures de Malda et Alonzo, mes 2 second, voir toute la section des Verdugos*! » « Et moi des autres Privaron! » « Et moi de toute la section de l'infirmerie! » « Et moi de Gin, vue qu'on est amie. » « Et moi auprès de mes collègue! » Tout le monde se mis à regarder Sun-Sun avec inquiétude. « On dirait pas comme ça, mais nous somme très proche. Enfin, assez pour savoir des choses très compromettante. » « Tu m'a fais peur pendant un instant. » « Je sais Aura, je sais. »

Et 2 nouvelles équations venez de voir le jour:

Aura = plans foireux; Cirucci = plan de génie!


	9. Chapter 9

Le dernier chapitre, et le plus con que j'ai eu à écrire. Au fait, le chapitre sera fait à partir du point de vue de 2 personnages.

**Lancer le chapitre!**

Aura POV

Ça faisait un mois qu'on avait donné les différentes signatures de la pétition à Aizen, et ça faisait un mois que j'étais en stress au point que je faisais des cauchemars du style Dordonii qui baise ma mère! C'était infâme. Je suis prête à parier qu'Aizen fait ça pour nous torturé. Mais si il continue comme ça, tous le monde saura que Cirucci est enceinte avant même qu'il ne prenne sa décision. Et là, adieu le caramel beurre salée du petit matin tout en discutant de technique de combat avec Yammie, et bonjour la guillotine, si Aizen est de bonne humeur. J'aimerai tant qu'on soit encore à Venise, à se baladaient dans les ruelles Cirucci et moi. Et en plus, à l'époque, on pouvait conter sur notre grand-frère Matias pour nous sortir des emmerde en cas de besoin! Dommage qu'il est mort 2 ans avant moi et Cirucci. Il aurait pu nous sauvait, moi et Cirucci. Il est mort jeune et il est arrivé à Las Noches avant moi et Cirucci. Les enfants Thunderwitche on nous appelé au début. Puis ce fus les Espada Thunderwitche. Matias Cuatro, Cirucci Quinto et moi Décimo avant résurreccòn puis Cero après. Et après cette tarlouze s'est cassé on sait pas où et on a commencé à être rétrograder. Finalement, il me manque pas tant que ça.

Mais sinon on a une réunion aujourd'hui. Et j'espère qu'on va enfin parlé de cette putain de merde de pétition!

Je marche dans le couloir. Je stress. J'entre dans la salle de réunion. Je suis sur le point de me chié dessus. Je m'assois. Je risque de m'évanouir dans 5 minutes.

_ Espada, Privaron, asseyez-vous je vous pris. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de la pétition que vous avez tous signé. »

Aizen est méchant. Aizen est con. Aizen est un gros putain de salaud de merde croisé d'un connard! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à nous faire attendre? Il veut tester ma résistance à la pression émotionnelle ou quoi? Pour info, trop de pression émotionnelle me fais perde le control et après, c'est l'autre conne qui prend la relève. Et c'est pas jau jau.

Aizen POV

Je voyais Aura entrain de suée à grosse goutte. J'espère qu'elle aura la patience nécessaire pour attendre mon verdict.

_ J'ai bien réfléchit, j'ai d'ailleurs eu 1 mois pour réfléchir, et je crois que je peux permettre à tout les habitants de Las Noches d'avoir des enfants. À condition, bien sur, qu'ils subissent un entrainement intensifs pour maitriser leurs reatsu. »

À ce moment là, Aura perdit connaissance.

J'aime bien mettre Aizen en grosse saloperie. Après tout, c'est son rôle dans le manga et je ne vois pas pourquoi sa changerai.


End file.
